In recent years, hybrid vehicles, fuel cell vehicles, electric vehicles and the like that run using driving force from a motor have received attention as one of the countermeasures against environmental problems. These vehicles are equipped with a power storage device for supplying electric power to the motor. In addition, a technique of controlling a state of a vehicle during charging of a power storage device using a power supply outside the vehicle has been known.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-322313 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses an electric vehicle preventing movement of the vehicle during charging and controlling a state of the vehicle during charging without being influenced even by chattering of a connection detection signal of a charging connector and the like. This electric vehicle is provided with a housing for a charging terminal, which has a built-in charging terminal to which an output terminal of a charger for charging a storage battery for driving the electric vehicle is connected, and which is selectively covered with a lid, and includes first interlock means for allowing charging only when a gear position of an automatic transmission for causing the vehicle to run is in a parking position, and second interlock means for inhibiting movement of the gear position of the automatic transmission from the parking position during charging of the storage battery for driving the electric vehicle.
According to the electric vehicle disclosed in the above publication, the first interlock means allows charging only when the gear position of the automatic transmission for causing the vehicle to run is in the parking position, and the second interlock means inhibits movement of the gear position of the automatic transmission from the parking position during charging of the storage battery for driving the electric vehicle.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-322313